The present invention relates generally to agricultural machinery and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for automatically adjusting a transfer device on an agricultural harvesting machine for controlling the transfer of harvested crop from the harvesting machine to a transport vehicle.
Harvesting machines, such as combine harvesters, pick up crop continuously during the harvesting process, treat the crop in a known manner and discharge the crop either continuously (e.g. as with a forage harvester) or after intermediate storage (e.g. as with a combine harvester) to a loading receptacle. Harvesting machines generally have a transfer device for transferring the crop. In a combine harvester, the transfer device is comprises a grain tank unloading tube. In a forage harvester, the transfer device is comprises an upper discharge chute. The loading receptacle may be located directly on the transport vehicle or on a trailer hitched to the transport vehicle.
In a forage harvester, which requires constant discharge of the harvested crop, the transport vehicle travels next to or behind the harvesting machine. It is extremely difficult to transfer the harvested crop from the forage harvester to the transport vehicle while both vehicles are moving. It is similarly difficult to transfer harvested crops from a combine harvester to a transport vehicle while both vehicles are moving, which is a common practice used to maximize the amount of time the combine is actually harvesting crops.
The harvesting machine and the transport vehicle are each controlled by an operator. The operator of the harvesting machine must monitor the harvesting process continuously as well as control the transfer device. If crop is transferred to a transport vehicle following behind a harvesting machine, the operator has the additional problem of the transfer region being located in the opposite direction of the crop pick-up region. As a result, the operator must look away from the crop pick-up region and towards the transfer region when monitoring and controlling the transfer device.
The operator of the harvesting machine communicates instructions to the operator of the transport vehicle by means of ordinary hand signals or via a radio telephone link, for optimum filling of the transport receptacle. This coordinated movement is particularly necessary when the transfer device can not be adjusted, such as when it has reached the end of its pivot range about the vertical axis of rotation. However, this communication system may break down if mechanical problems occur within an operator""s vehicle. In addition, this communication system may not be sufficiently effective at the beginning of the transfer process, when operators are under stress because the trajectory of the crop through the air cannot yet be estimated clearly by the vehicle operators. In these instances, the respective vehicle operators must adjust the vehicle""s steering angle, travel speed, and crop pick-up quantity and cannot concentrate on the transfer process at the same time.
These known methods of control of the transfer device and coordination of the transport vehicles require the operators to pay full attention to one another and to continuously communicate with one another via hand signals or voice instructions. When it grows dark or when processing time is lengthy, there are difficulties in coordination which lead to unnecessary downtime of the vehicle, crop losses or even damage to the harvesting machine or the transport vehicle due to corresponding driving errors.
Devices which aim to simplify the transfer of crop and relieve the burden on operators have been developed. German patent DD 155 157 discloses a positioning device between a harvesting vehicle and a transport vehicle. The distance between the transport vehicle and the harvesting vehicle is determined by acoustic or optical sensors on the harvesting vehicle, with the aid of reflected signals, and is converted to corresponding operator information. Also, a radio link is established between the harvesting vehicle and the transport vehicle for transmitting the operator information from the harvesting vehicle to the transport vehicle. The operator of the transport vehicle is notified by a radio transmission link when the distance between the vehicles exceeds the minimum operating distance. In addition, the crop level in the transport receptacle is determined by corresponding sensors in the transport receptacle. An indicator in the driver""s cab notifies the operator when a particular section of the receptacle is suitably filled. With the aid of these signals, the operator can control the position of the transport receptacle in such a way that the crops may be loaded at an emptier section of the transport receptacle. If the transport receptacle leaves the region covered by the individual sensors, the transfer device is switched off.
This system is based on sensor signals which determine distance as a function of the travel time of a magnetic wave emitted between the harvesting vehicle and the transport vehicle. Dust adversely affects the reliability of the sensor signals. The sensor devices and reflectors become contaminated during operation because the area around the harvesting machine is extremely dusty. An additional disadvantage of this system is its limited field of application. Using this system, only the vehicle directly involved in the transfer process can be monitored. Furthermore, this system can only be used with harvesting vehicles in which crop can be stored at least temporarily, as the transfer device is automatically switched on and off when the transport vehicle is located inside and outside the detection ranges respectively. This system also requires each transport vehicle to be equipped with a corresponding, special device.
German patent DE 195 31 662 A1 describes another device in which the relative orientation of the transfer device to a transport receptacle is determined by means of optical distance sensors which are mounted directly on the transfer device. With the measurement data obtained by the sensors, the transfer device is then adjusted either manually or automatically for optimum transfer. Various adjusting mechanisms for the transfer device can be utilized. For example, the transfer device may be formed by an upper discharge chute on a self-propelled harvesting machine, which is mounted horizontally on the vehicle and pivots vertically. Furthermore, a pivotable discharge flap which allows for the adjustment of the direction of discharge of the crop stream may be located at the end of the upper discharge chute.
Another device of this kind is disclosed by German patent DE 44 26 059 A1 for a self-propelled harvesting machine. In the system disclosed, a camera is provided with an image range directed onto both the discharge flap and the transport receptacle, wherein the image is displayed to the vehicle operator of the self-propelled harvesting machine on a monitor in the driver""s cab for control of the transfer device.
All the above-mentioned devices are flawed in that they fail when there is dust in the detection range of the camera or sensors. The optical sensors or the reflectors thus quickly become dirty, which precludes sufficiently reliable detection of the transport receptacle. Also, the known devices fail when the operators of the vehicles are inexperienced or inattentive and the transport receptacle is driven into a region which lies outside the possible transfer range.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a device for automatic adjustment of a transfer device on an agricultural harvesting machine that can function in dusty conditions.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a device for automatic adjustment of the transfer device independently of the driver of the harvesting machine.
In accordance with the above aspects of the invention, there is provided an apparatus with an electronic analyzer connected to a navigation device that automatically adjusts the transfer device on an agricultural machine as a function of a first and at least a second navigated position of the harvesting machine, which has been determined by the navigation device. In another embodiment, the electronic analyzer also utilizes a navigation position of a transport vehicle, which is determined by a second navigation device located on the transport vehicle and transmitted by a data transmission link to the electronic analyzer, to adjust the transfer device. In a preferred embodiment, the navigation devices are global-position systems, which are suited for rough use and are advantageously unaffected by dust and/or dirt.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the electronic analyzer is connected to at least one distance sensor for detecting the distance between the harvesting machine and the transport vehicle. Thus, the additional improvement of collision protection is provided in the event of failure of the navigation devices. When a transport vehicle is not equipped with a data transmission link or a navigation device, automatic control of the transfer device can be effected by means of the distance sensor. Even at the beginning of transfer, when no reliable information can be given about the relative position of the transport receptacle from the global positioning system position(s), automatic transfer control can be carried out exclusively by the distance sensor or in conjunction with the navigated positions.
In yet another embodiment, the electronic analyzer is connected to at least one means for detecting at least one parameter of the harvesting process, for example, the type of crop or the wind effect, which is taken into consideration in control of the transfer device. These parameters can affect or even impair the distance and direction of transfer. Advantageously, these parameters are taken into consideration in the automatic control of the transfer device, resulting in a noticeable improvement in control of the intended point of impingement of the crop within the transport receptacle of the transport vehicle.
In accordance with the aspects of the invention listed above, a method of automatically adjusting a transfer device on a harvesting machine is provided which includes the steps of determining the current position of the transfer device with at least one sensor; determining a first and at least a second navigated position of the harvesting machine with a first navigation device; generating at least one adjusting parameter for the transfer device as a function of the current position of the transfer device and the first and second navigated positions of the harvesting machine with an electronic analyzer having a memory device; and automatically adjusting the transfer device with means for adjustment based on the adjustment parameter generated by the electronic analyzer. Through this method, an automatic adjustment of the transfer device is calculated from just two navigated positions derived from a device that is not affected by dusty or dirty conditions.
In another embodiment of the invention, an additional step includes determining a first navigated position of the harvesting machine and at least one navigated position of the transport vehicle and using these navigated positions to help generate the adjusting parameter. As a result, the transfer device is automatically adjusted when the relative orientation of the harvesting machine and transport vehicle is altered. In another embodiment, a distance sensor is used to determine the distance between the harvesting machine and the transport vehicle.
These aspects are merely illustrative aspects of the innumerable aspects associated with the present invention and should not be deemed as limiting in any manner. These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the referenced drawings.